What Magic Entails
by nicole ashlie
Summary: Set After Tabula Rasa. Tara gets a surprise she wasn't expecting... WT relationship.
1. On My Own Again

I do not own these characters or anything. Everything belongs to Joss Whedon and his excellent writers who gave me inspiration to write this. There are a few peices taken from the original script but i do credit Joss very much for it. Thank you.

"Tara please don't go! I'll stop this time, I promise…please baby…" Willow begs.

"You couldn't even go without magic for a week. One week, Willow? C'mon."

"But, Tara…I love you." Willow cried.

"You love magic more than me, Willow. You have for a while and I was just getting in your way."

"No, no Tara." Tears streamed down both of the women's angelic faces.

Tara left with a box of her things. She got to the bottom of the stairs and out the front door when she saw Dawn standing on the porch. The youngest woman gave her the coldest look and walked off before Tara could even open her mouth. Tara just stood there in pain of hurting so many people she had loved for what seemed like forever. When Buffy died, Willow and Tara offered to move in with Dawn in order to keep her from foster care. Upon doing so, they bonded even closer with each other and sort of formed a family. The two women were like mothers to Dawn. Now 'Mom' was moving out.

Tara moved back into her dorm room. Things were going to change for her, in ways she couldn't even know…yet. Three days later there was a knock on Tara's door.

"Hey Tara…" Buffy said, standing awkwardly at the base of Tara's door.

"Hey." Tara looked at the floor.

"Um…Will--I thought you might be needing these." Buffy handed Tara two boxes full to the rim with clothes and such.

"Thanks Buffy. How is-"

"Oh, she is doing-"

"-Dawn…"

"…Okay I guess. She isn't really talking that much. To anyone. I know it'll take her a couple of days to you know, get used to the changes. Listen," Buffy continues. "I'm really sorry…about what happened."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know, I meant for the way Willow is now. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Thank you…again for the boxes. It was nice of you to come by."

"Any time, you want to talk I'm here." Buffy said with a smile. Tara nodded and closing the door.


	2. Surprise

"Good god, that's a lot of shake. I mean, I know, part of our ... big ... movie and milkshake fun day, but ...good god, that's a lot of shake." Tara laughed as her and Dawn were spending some quality time together.

"Helps to wash down the Raisinettes." Dawn giggled.

" Promise me that you will eat something green tonight. Leafy green, not ... gummy green."

Tara loved taking Dawn out for a day or two. It feels like it had been months since Tara had been living at the Summers' house but in all reality it had only been a week and a half.

" The movie was fun." Tara tried for conversation.

"Yeah. It was ironic when all those cute inner-city kids taught their coach a valuable lesson."

Tara gained up the nerve to say something about her leaving.

"You know that I will always be there for you, right? There, there was actually more of a lead-in when I practiced that at home."

"I know." Dawn said slowly, looking down.

"It's just ... I wanted you to know that ... my moving out had nothing to do with you, and I, I will never stop loving you." Her saying this made Dawn smile.

"I know. Do you think you'll ever get back together?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"I wish I knew."

"…But you still love her." Dawn pondered the sentence as she said it.

"Very much. I just ... sometimes ... other things get in the way." Tara frowned, recalling everything that lead up to her leaving.

"I know. Uh, she's been doing a lot better lately, though. Uh, she's been really good about ... being careful ... a-about stuff."

"Well, good. Great, that's ... that's great." Tara smiled uneasily.

"You didn't get a shake…" Dawn tried to change the subject.

"Uh, I'm not feeling so good. I think I'm getting sick." Tara said, making a face.

"Oh. You wanna pack up and go?" Dawn asked caringly.

"No. I'm fine. This, this is fun. I cant remember the last time I laughed. I needed this."

"So…you want to do this again sometime then?" Dawn urged.

"Of course I do, Dawn." Tara smiled.

After Tara dropped Dawn off at home, she went to her dorm room to study. This was hard because of the fact that she was running into the bathroom periodically to vomit.

"What is up with me?" She said, talking to herself.

"Maybe you're pregnant." Her roommate, Laura, said laughing.

"Yeah, maybe." Tara joked.

"You should stay out of classes tomorrow. Take a load off. You are probably overworked with everything you've been through with Willow and everything. What did you say she did again?" Laura asked.

"It was a big fight. I don't really want to go into detail. We were kind of personal, you know?" Tara said, dropping her head in sadness of talking about it at all. It was still a very emotional time.

"No problem. Still, you should take up my idea about classes."

"Yeah I suppose. I don't like the idea of missing class though. Making it up is dreadful." Tara winced.

"Don't worry. I'll cover for you." Laura smiled.

"You're a life-saver, Laura."

"It's getting late though. Do you mind if I put the lights out?"

"No. I need rest anyway. Good night."

"Night."


	3. Out On The Table

The next day, Tara took a class off to go see Buffy at work. Maybe she would know what to do.

"Buffy." Tara said sadly, in the Double Meat Palace break room. She crossed her legs up onto the chair and held onto the cup of iced tea Buffy had given her.

"What is it, Tara?" Buffy asked, concerned.

"It's magic. Somehow, it…happened…" Tara rambled, Buffy not understanding what she was talking about.

"What's magic? Tara, what are you talking about?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Somehow…"

"What?"

"…I'm pregnant." Tara said, then falling silent.

"…oh…wow." Buffy couldn't find words to express her surprise.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Tara, not to sound like, rude or anything, but--" Buffy edged.

"It's Willow's." Tara smiled and frowned at the same time.

"How do you…?"

"Magic." Tara whispered.

"Oh." Buffy was still stunned.

"Are you freaked?" Tara asked, nervous.

"No. NO, of course not. I'm happy for you. Really." Buffy gave a true smile, which for a moment, made Tara happy.

"I'm not sure if I am yet. It's just so much."

"Have you tried talking to Willow about it?" Buffy asked feelingly.

"I can't." Tara whispered, tears starting to slowly make way down her face.

"That-that's okay. You don't have to do it now." Buffy said, trying to lighten Tara's feelings.

"I wish I could, Buffy. I just don't know how to tell her. I don't know what the future entails after I do." Tara cried. She dropped her head into her hands, her shoulders shaking with waves of tears pouring out of her.

Buffy quickly got out of her chair and walked over to Tara. She put her hand on Tara's hair, weaving her fingers through each delicate locke.

It's been two and a half weeks since Tara told Buffy about her secret. She's been pregnant for about eight weeks. Buffy's birthday party is tonight, and Tara knows that she needs to go for Buffy. Her and Buffy had grown very close lately, with her pregnancy and Buffy's feelings with Spike.

"Hey!" Buffy said, hugging Tara gently as she came into the house for the party.

"How are you doing?" Tara asked genuinely.

"Good, you know. How about you?" Buffy asked without causing suspicion to the others.

"Fine. I think." Tara smiled.

"Good for you." Buffy smiled back.

"I really need to talk to Willow though." Tara grimaced.

"You okay? Maybe you shouldn't tell her yet." Buffy worried.

"No I'm fine. Just morning sickness…still. I need to do this. It's now or never."

"Okay."

Tara traced the banner of the stairs with her fingertips as she went up them. When she got to Willow's bedroom door she lifted her hand up to knock but found herself frozen with nervousness. Just then, Willow opened it, walking into Tara as she came out.

"Oh sorr-Tara?" Willow said, hit with a flood of emotions.

"We need to talk about something." Tara's voice whispered.

"Oh okay. Come in." Willow said, holding the door open for Tara to walk in.

Tara went to take a seat on the bed but instead sat on the chair next to the nightstand. Willow sat on the bed.

"What is it?" Willow asked nervous.

"Willow, do you have any idea to why I am here?" Tara asked, also nervous.

"…For Buffy's party." Willow asked in the form of a statement.

"I meant why I am talking to you right now…" Tara corrected.

"No idea. But…I did want to talk to you too. I wanted to tell you that I am sorry and I quit magic. I'm done with it." Willow said proudly.

"We have something bigger to worry about Willow." Tara frowned. This sight made Willow's stomach turn with fright.

"T-Tara, what's wrong?" Willow whined.

"Willow, somehow…I'm pregnant. I don't know how it's possible but it's your baby too." Tara stopped talking for a moment to watch for Willow's reaction. A tear formed in the corner of Willow's eye. Tara wanted so badly just to get up and kiss it, kiss her even. But she knew that would mean they were together again and Tara had to be sure what Willow had told her was true.

"Tara…" Willow whispered.

"I know that I can't get rid of it. Not can't, won't…I'm hoping it will…urge you to get better." Tara said, starting to tear up herself.

"Tara…" Willow cried, in happiness Tara was sure.

"Willow…you know this can't change anything right now. Not yet…but…" Tara trailed.

"But?" Willow asked.

"Can I just hug you? Just once?" Tara asked sweetly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Willow leaned toward Tara and gathered her into her arms, letting Tara's head fall into the dip in her shoulder. She could smell Tara's hair, her clothes, just her in general. Goddess, it felt so good. Willow wanted to kiss her lips and take away her tears, but she just held her as she cried. It's what Tara wanted.


	4. Chaos

After Buffy's party, Tara realized that Willow was really getting better, not using magic anymore. Then Xander and Anya's wedding came and went with a bang. Tara felt bad for them but at the same time her and Willow had some close connections there.

Tara and Willow hadn't talked since the wedding and things were anything but relaxing there so Tara thought she would come by the house and see Willow in person. When she opened the door, she yelled out for Willow but no one seemed to be home. Tara went down to the basement but on her way down the stairs Buffy pulled her leg causing her to trip down the rest of the flight.

"Tara, no!" Willow yelled, but Tara was already falling.

Willow ran over to her, now laying on the basement floor.

"Willow…" Tara moaned.

"Xander, hold down the fort! I'm getting her to a hospital." Willow yelled to Xander across the room. Xander nodded. Everyone pretty much knew about Tara's pregnancy already. Anya was a bit jealous.

In the emergency room Willow had Tara's arm wrapped around her neck and held her by her waist.

"Help, please, someone help." Willow urged the nurses.

"We'll take you right here!" A doctor yelled. He had a bed ready.

Willow eased Tara onto it and brushed her hair out of her face.

"What happened?" the doctor asked Willow.

"She fell down the stairs. She pregnant, please help her." Willow pleaded on the verge of tears.

"How far along is she?" the doctor asked.

"Ummm…I-" Willow tried to remember.

"Twelve weeks today." Tara managed to get out. Willow hated seeing her in pain.

"So, close to four months. I'll run some tests but I think everything should check out just fine. I'll go get a fetal monitor okay?" The doctor said smiling and relieved.

"Thank you so much." Willow said meaningfully.

"Oh, I forgot to mention…did you want to know the sex of the baby?" he asked.

"That's up to Tara." Willow said, looking into Tara's eyes. Tara nodded.

"Yes. That would be nice." Willow said gleefully. She had butterflies in her stomach. She turned her attention back to Tara.

"How do you feel?" She asked, concerned.

"…Uncomfortable. My back is burning." Tara whispered, still in pain.

"…And the baby?" Willow asked, caressing the back of Tara's cold hand.

"She's okay." Tara smiled.

"She?" Willow lifted her eyebrows.

"It's just a feeling." Tara momentarily shut her eyes to cure the headache that was forming.

"Okay, this will be a bit cold." the nurse said as she squirted the gel onto Tara's rounded stomach.

Willow held Tara's hand tight.

"Hmmmm. Everything looks pretty good in here. No damage done. And…you have a perfectly healthy baby girl." the nurse beamed.

"Girl." Tara and Willow whispered in unison.

Willow was coming out of her Literature class when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Willow, who always took her breath away.

"Hey!" Tara said, excited to see Willow.

"Look at you. All coming-out-of-class and everything." Willow stammered.

"I do that sometimes. Usually the end part of the class." Tara giggled.

"Right." Willow said.

"How's your…you know, after the whole basement deal?" Tara whispered.

"It's between a hitch and a kink, with a side of twinge. It's okay." Willow smiled. "I'm glad she didn't hurt the baby."

Tara blushed.

"We should get coffee some time…" Willow ventured. "Maybe some day this week after class?"

"I'm free tomorrow." Tara said, smiling.


	5. I'm With You

Tara and Willow had been seeing each other a lot lately and Tara felt as though it was ready to get back together. This was her big move. Literally big as well. Tara was getting pretty big around the waist area. Anya made the baby yellow booties. Tara could tell that she wishes she was having the baby instead.

Tara walked into the house and stood at the foot of the stairs for a moment.

"Big walk, huh?" Dawn said, scaring Tara half to death.

"Yeah." Tara replied.

"Do I get to be an auntie?" Dawn's face brightened.

"Yes, Auntie Dawn." Tara gleamed.

"What about Godmother, or um, Goddess-mother, whatever the witch term is?" Dawn pleaded.

"Don't push it Dawn." Tara laughed.

"You going to see Willow?"

"Yeah, I need some things of mine." Tara lied.

"Oh."

Tara headed up the stairs, slowly. She got to Willow's bedroom door and it was slightly open. She leaned inward and watched for a moment. Willow was laying on the bed, doing her schoolwork.

"Things fall apart. They fall apart so hard." Tara said, tearing up.

"Tara…" Willow said.

"You can't ever put them back the way they were…" Tara rambled.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked, worried.

"I'm sorry, it's just... you know it takes time. you can't just have coffee and expect --"

"I know." Willow said shamefully.

"There's so much to work through. Trust has to build again, on both sides...you have to learn if you're even the same people you were, if you can fit in each other's lives, it's a long and important process and can we just skip it? Can you just be kissing me now?" Tara finally finished.

At that moment, Willow's heart left her body. She got up and walked over to Tara and kissed her. It seemed like the kiss lasted a lifetime.

"Willow, I've missed you so much." Tara whispered between gasps.

"And I've thought about you endlessly." Willow whimpered.

"Willow…" Tara began to cry.

"What's wrong baby?" Willow asked, cupping her hands around Tara's face.

"We're having a baby." Tara squealed.

"A beautiful baby girl, Tara." Willow said, kissing Tara again.

"Our beautiful baby girl. She is you know, ours. We have something no lesbian couple with ever have. A baby of both of us."

"I'm so excited. I could burst!" Willow laughed in happiness.

"Well, you do have to wait thirty-six more weeks." Tara whined.

"In English?" Willow smiled.

"Ummm…about five months." Tara guessed.

"Come here baby." Willow said, taking Tara's hand, pulling her towards the bed.

Willow pulled her into a long and passionate kiss that knocked Tara off her feet and onto their bed.

"Oooh!" Tara gasped, going with her sexual desire.

"Good oooh or bad oooh?" Willow asked before proceeding.

"Mmmm, definitely good, Willow. I'm with you." Tara spoke lovingly.

With that response, Willow moved in to kiss her again. This time Tara moaned and that forced Willow to go farther. Tara knew what they were getting into and she knew she wanted it so bad. She started taking Willow's shirt off.

"Tara, can we?" Willow asked, confused.

"Uh-huh." Tara said, continuing to undress Willow.

Willow's closes were off and so was Tara's shirt. Willow kisses Tara's stomach and then moved down to take her pants off.

"Oh Willow…" Tara groaned from under the sheets.


	6. And Baby Makes Three

Tara is now a week away from eight months. Willow and Tara have almost everything ready for their daughter. They don't have a name picked out for her though.

"What about Jennifer?" Tara asked Willow.

"I don't think so. Giles's…the one that Angel killed." Willow whispered.

"That's a no. I can't find one that I like." Tara whined.

"Don't worry baby. She'll have a name." Willow said, kissing Tara's neck.

"She's kicking again…" Tara grimaced, holding her stomach.

"Can I?" Willow asked, looking into Tara's eyes.

"Of course." Tara smiled.

Willow put her hand up against Tara's stomach. After a minute she scooted over more and put her ear against it. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Tara didn't move her, she just watched the most important woman in her life bond with the most important little girl in her life. She couldn't be happier.

The next morning Willow woke up still laying on Tara. She kissed Tara's stomach and crawled up beside her and rested her lips on Tara's forehead.

"Mmmm…" Tara moaned.

Her warm eyes fluttered open and warmed Willow's heart.

"Morning baby. I didn't mean to wake you. You looked so comfortable." Willow said.

"I'm rarely comfortable anymore." Tara giggled, rubbing her stomach with her hand. She inched herself up and put her head on Willow's lap. Willow twirled Tara's hair. Tara's eyes were fixed on her stomach. A tear drifted down her face and onto Willow's lap.

"Tara?" Willow asked, moving her hand down to Tara's stomach for comfort. Tara sniffled.

"What if…" Tara said, sitting up. "What if you don't want to stay?"

"Don't think that way, Tara." Willow said, taking Tara's hands in her own.

"I can't go through with this, Will. I'm so scared. What if we screw up? What if I screw up?" Tara's tears made rivers down Tara's soft cheeks.

"Shhhh." Willow quieted her, pulling her onto Willow's chest. She melted into her and started wailing again.

"Oh baby…shhh, it's just hormones baby." Willow comforted.

"No. (sobs) It's not. (sobs) It's real." Tara cried. Willow was used to curing Tara's crying before, but she's gotten better at it since Tara became pregnant.

"Tara, look at me. I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't love you and this baby more than anything."

"But--" Tara started as Willow leaned in and kissed her hard.

"Mmmm." Tara hummed.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me." Willow said, kissing down Tara's neck.

"I need to use the bathroom." Tara giggled, getting out of the bed and heading towards the door, Willow still kissing her.

"I'll walk you there…" Willow giggled.

Willow walked Tara's back into the bathroom door after she shut it with her foot. She pressed Tara hard up against it and kissed her like she'd never kissed her before.

"Willow…" Tara said, moaning.

Tara continued to moan, but then let out a painful yelp that Willow had never heard from her. At that moment, Willow realized what it was. Tara's water broke.

"Willow…" Tara whined in pain.

"Baby, get in bed. I'll get you some warm clothes. Okay?" Willow stammered.

"Willow, I'm scared." Tara cried. Willow kissed her softly and rubbed her stomach. She helped Tara into bed.

"I'm just going downstairs to tell the others. They can help get things ready." Willow spoke gently.

"Please hurry." Tara said, breathing heavily.

Willow ran downstairs as fast as ever and ran into the kitchen where Buffy and Dawn were sitting down to breakfast.

"Tara's water broke! She's in pain." Willow said half in happiness and half in worry.

"Oh my God! This is it?" Buffy asked, getting up.

"What do you want us to do?" Dawn asked, happy and smiling.

"Umm, Buffy can you get warm cloths and Dawn, will you go upstairs and keep Tara calm?"

"Sure." They both said together.

"Thank you guys." Willow said, picking up the phone to call the midwife.

Dawn ran up the stairs and walked into their bedroom. Tara was laying on the bed, definitely in pain. She was barely covered with sheets.

"Tara, you want something?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"Willow? Where is she?" Tara cried out.

"Sh-She's calling the midwife. I think she's having a break down." Dawn giggled.

Tara wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Dawn…I need her…" Tara cried.

"I'll get her." Dawn said, running down the stairs to the kitchen. "She's not very coherent but I know she's calling for you."

Willow ran up the stairs and into their room. She practically jumped onto the bed.

"Baby?" Tara whined.

"I'm here now. I'm back." Willow assured her.

"Hold me please. Make it stop…Will? Will?…" Tara cried hard.

Willow took Tara into her arms. She was wet and cold. She took another sheet off the bed and wrapped Tara more snug into it. "The midwife said she'll come in a while. When you're farther along."

"I don't want to mess up with this, Will." Tara breathed deep.

"I know. Just relax. Try and sleep."

"I cant. Not unless you're with me."

"I'm right here."

"I need you closer."

Willow leaned her back against the head post of the bed and laid Tara's head snug on her chest. Instantly, Tara's breath was less intense and her tears flowed easier. Tara fell asleep.

Buffy came up with the cloths and a cup of tea. She walked in quietly and stopped at the doorway. Her heart almost melted. As she came further in, Willow's eyes fluttered open.

"Buffy." Willow whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, Will. How's she doing?"

"Good. She's been asleep for about an hour and a half. She's exhausted."

"She's not the only one, huh?" Buffy laughed.

"I'm beat too. I've never done this before."

"You're doing fine. Yell if you need anything. Either of you."

"Thank you."

Buffy walked out and Willow shut her eyes again. She was awoken by Tara in slight convulsions.

"Tara?"

"Willow, I'm bleeding…something's wrong!" Tara yelled half panicking and half tired as all hell.

"Oh Goddess. Buffy! Buffy!" Willow screamed. Within seconds, Buffy was in the doorway.

"Buffy, she's bleeding, get her midwife on the phone! Please!" Willow cried.

"Oh…oh my God." Buffy said, running downstairs.

"It's probably normal, Sweetie. You'll see." Willow tried for the best.

Tara's midwife came within half an hour. The bleeding had stopped momentarily and the midwife, Beth, checked Tara's cervix.

"Ah, ten centimeters. Tara, your baby is going to come out breech but that shouldn't pose a problem for us." Beth spoke calmly.

"Breech?" Willow asked in shock.

"Ohhhh." Tara moaned as she felt a contraction coming on. Willow gripped Tara's hand tighter.

"It'll be okay soon. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." Willow said, tears coming down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Tara asked, crying long before Willow.

"This is it, Tara. Our life begins now. Our daughter will be born at any minute." Willow smiled.

"Are you scared?" Tara cried.

"Yes." Willow replied honestly.

"Okay, Tara, push hard…" Beth said, getting ready to deliver their daughter.

Before they knew it, Tara pushed and out came a swaddling, pink, baby girl. The midwife took her and placed her on Tara's chest, right next to Willow. Immediately the two new mothers began to wipe their baby dry, wrapping her in the satin sheets.

"Oh Goddess…" Willow finally spoke up. "She's amazing, Tara."

Tara laughed. "She's got your eyes."

"And your smile." Willow whispered.

The baby cried, making herself known throughout the house. Downstairs, Buffy, Dawn, Xander, and Anya jumped up and down, hugging each other.

"She's sleeping." Willow said as Tara caressed the baby's hand.

"You should take her down for the others to see." Tara urged.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm too tired to stay awake too. Just, when you come back, will you both lay with me?" Tara asked sweetly.

"Of course. Sweet dreams."

Willow stood up, infant in arms, and carefully headed downstairs. Everyone stood up.

"She's precious, Willow, really." Buffy whispered.

"Definitely." Dawn added.

"Xander…" Willow said, handing the baby over to her best friend.

At first, Xander was hesitant to holding a real baby. Then she fit right in his arms and cooed.

"It's amazing how it all works. She looks just like the two of you. Congratulations Mom." He whispered.

"Thanks. Tara's sleeping. She told me to tell you guys that she loves you all." Willow said.

"How is she?" Buffy questioned.

"Fine. This is so big. I mean, look. A little person to take care of and love." Willow answered.

"What's her name?" Anya spoke up.

"We didn't give her one yet."

Willow brought her back upstairs to her Tara, who was still sleeping. Willow took a seat in the new rocking chair she bought her. They both fell asleep.

"Willow. Baby." Tara said, picking the baby up from Willow's arms. She held her close to her chest and touched her head. "Willow?"

"Tara?" Willow whispered, opening her eyes.

"Hey…it's late. Come to bed." Tara smiled.

"Where's the--" Willow was cut off.

"In her bassinette." Tara's face brightened.

"We don't have a name for her." Willow frowned.

"Well, I have an idea…what do you think about Alphania Rose Rosenberg?" Tara asked.

"…It's beautiful. It fits her too." Willow smiled.

"You sure?" Tara asked.

"Yes."

Baby Allie whimpered.

"Allie Rose." Willow brightened.

"I think she likes it already." Tara gazed. "Now come on you. To bed. I need you to comfort me." Tara said, kissing her amazing girlfriend and the mother of her child.

"Okay." Willow said, getting out of the rocking chair.

"Oh and Willow?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."


	7. Family

"Willow…" Tara whined tiredly, tapping Willow on the shoulder.

"I'm going. I'm going." Willow replied as she lifted the covers off herself and walked over to the pink bassinette holding their three day old baby daughter.

"Alphania Rose, you are such a banshee." Willow laughed, picking up the baby. She walked back over to the bed and laid Allie in the middle between the two women. Tara turned over and smiled, still half awake.

"Hey Allie." Tara whispered. "Will, what time is it?"

"Umm…quarter past three."

"I should probably feed her now. She's hungry." Tara said, sitting up and taking the infant into her arms. Willow sat up too, resting her head on Tara's shoulder, watching the baby hush in Tara's warm arms.

"There you go." Tara said, feeding Allie, then turning to look into Willow's beautiful green eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" Willow asked.

"You just seem distant. That's all, baby." Tara whispered to her lover.

"It's your imagination, Tara. I couldn't be happier. Allie's perfect. Your perfect. Everything's just perfect." Willow said smiling widely.

"Just checking." Tara whispered, kissing Willow's cheek.

"No need. I'm not going anywhere." Willow whispered in Tara's ear.

"Do you think she'll have red hair, Will?" Tara asked.

"No. I think she'll have your hair. It's too beautiful of a trait to be recessive." Willow said seductively.

"Hmmmm….but she'll have your green eyes." Tara said, pulling her shirt over herself. She sat up more, placing Alphania in Willow's arms. Willow started to pat Allie's back.

"She's, like, tripled in size since she was born." Willow said in amazement.

"Thank Goddess she tripled in size after she was born." Tara said.

"Definitely." Willow said, both laughing. Allie started to cry. Tara reached over to the end table and grabbed Allie's pacifier. She handed it to Willow.

"There you go." Willow said, putting the pacifier gently into Allie's mouth.

"You're getting pretty good at this." Tara said in astonishment.

"Yeah, well, its kinda of a hormone thing for women I guess." Willow explained.

Seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Buffy slowly opened the door and poked her head inside the room.

"Hey. Everything going okay?" Buffy asked, being motherly.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Oh, I'm sorry! We woke you up." Tara sympathized.

"Oh no. No. I just got in from patrolling. Rough night out there. I heard the baby crying and I thought I'd see if you needed any help." Buffy said, smiling genuinely.

"That's so sweet of you, but I think we've got in under control. Besides, you need your rest." Tara said, tired, but in a good mood. When isn't she?

Finally, the baby fell asleep and so did Willow. Tara watched the two sleep softly. Tara reached over and picked Allie up as quietly and gently as she could, without waking her or Willow. She kissed Allie's soft head and walked over to the bassenette to lay her down. After tucking her daughter in, Tara walked back over to her and Willow's bed. She crawled in and snuggled up to Willow. She pulled the thick, soft quilt over Willow and herself. Before she knew it, she was asleep.


	8. Auntie Dawn

Willow and Tara awoke to Alphania's cries. As soon as they opened their eyes, Dawn came running into the room.

"Can I take her? Can I?" Dawn asked gleefully.

"Sure." Both women said at the same time, dropping their heads back into their pillows.

"Yay!" Dawn said, skipping over to the bassinette. She gently picked up the baby and cradled her in her arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Come on Allie. Let's give your mommies a chance to get some shut eye, you silly girl." Dawn giggled, taking the baby downstairs.

Tara groaned and sighed at the same time. "You awake, baby?"

"Yup." Willow sighed. She rolled over, onto Tara's warm body.

"You gonna go back to sleep?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

Willow leaned over and kissed Tara, unexpected. Tara moaned, this time in pleasure.

"Willow! You vixen!" Tara gasped in surprise, kissing Willow back. She rolled over onto Willow and walked her fingers from Willow's legs to Willow's red locks, caressing every delicate and sensitive part she passed by. "Ready?"

"Ready for what, Tara?"

"To get out of bed?"

"No, no, no! Sleep! Hibernation!"

"Suit yourself, baby, but I need to go rescue our daughter from Dawn before she renames her and runs away with her." Tara laughed.

"Mmmmm…I'm getting up. Just give me a minute." Willow said, stretching. "Pancakes for breakfast?"

"Only if they can be funny shapes…" Tara giggled.

Tara walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to Dawn's room, but no one was in there. She continued down the stairs and into the kitchen where Buffy was pouring cereal, and Dawn was sitting on a stool holding the baby.

"Good morning!" Buffy said, welcoming Tara into the kitchen.

"Good morning. How is everyone?" Tara asked, sweetly.

"I'm good." Dawn said, her attention mainly on Allie. "She's so cute!"

Alphania started to cry, causing Dawn to panic.

"Uh oh, what happened? Did I do something wrong?" Dawn asked, worried. Tara came over to her and picked Allie up and rocked her back and forth. "Sometimes babies just cry, Dawnie." She said, just as Allie stopped crying.

Buffy and Dawn stopped for a second to watch Tara bond with her daughter. They both thought back to memories of their mother taking care of them. Just then, Willow came into the kitchen.

"Hey baby…" she said, kissing the back of Tara's neck. "and little baby." she said, kissing one of Alphania's soft tiny hands.

"Awwwww." Dawn cooed.

Tara and Willow blushed.

"I'll take her, Tara." Willow urged, taking Allie into her arms, while Tara went over to the other side of the island table to make pancakes.

"Um, I'm making pancakes. So you don't have to have cereal--if you don't want I mean." Tara said to Buffy.

"Um actually, I have to get going. Giles is coming home. I guess he misses us more than he thought he would."

"…Oh…He's coming today?" Willow asked, bouncing Allie in her arms.

"Yeah."

"Does he know about…everything that has happened since he's been gone?" Tara asked, hinting toward the small, swaddling baby in Willow's arms.

"Not exactly…I was going to but then I just didn't know how to explain it. I just figured we'd just jump up and scream surprise, you know?" Buffy joked.

"Oh dear…" Tara worried about what Giles would say.

"Do you think he will be happy….happy for us?" Willow wondered.

"Of course he will. He's Giles. He's like, Allie's grandfather!" Dawn chimed in.

"I suppose." Willow said.


	9. Welcome Home

Buffy stood waiting at the front gate in the airport, where Giles was supposed to get off. Xander was with her. They waited, watching every passenger get off of the plane, wondering if he had reconsidered coming back.

"Do you think…maybe he decided to stay?" Xander asked Buffy.

"He would've called. Maybe something's wr--" Buffy started to say as the two of them saw Giles walking towards them. Buffy ran over to him and hugged him for what seemed like an eternity. Her real father was home. He came back. She smiled and let go of him.

"Oh Buffy…" Giles whispered, almost tearing up, a wide grin across his face.

"Giles, I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you so much." Buffy said sincerely.

"We have missed you so much." Xander corrected Buffy.

"Yes. We." Buffy corrected herself, too.

"I couldn't be happier. It was wrong of me to go. You are my slayer and I left you. If something were to happen to you…" Giles said, recalling her recent death. "I wouldn't ever forgive myself for not being here for you. When I should have. Would you be so kind as to forgive me?" He asked, dearly.

Buffy hugged him again, answering him with actions instead of words. He understood.

The front door of the Summers/Rosenberg house opened. Willow and Tara were on the couch, practically on top of one another. Giles cleared his throat and the two women jumped at the surprise of someone watching them.

"Uh…Giles! Hi!" Willow rambled. Tara waved, her face red with embarrassment. Giles recognized something different about the two. The last time he saw them, Tara was crying and packing her things. Although he didn't pay attention much then because he was leaving as well. But he expected all looked fine. Willow ran over to him and hugged him, followed by Tara.

"Er, where's Dawn and Anya?" Giles asked, a hint of worry.

"Dawn's upstairs and Anya, umm…" Willow started.

"She doesn't come around all that often anymore." Xander said, dropping his head in sorrow.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Giles said, patting Xander on the back as men do.

"So what else has changed since I was away?" Giles asked, changing the subject for Xander.

Everyone looked at each other and then focused their attention on Willow and Tara.

"Well, you see…there was this magic-thing that kind of happened. We don't know how, exactly, but--" Willow started, just as there was the sound of a baby crying upstairs.

"There's a baby?" Giles asked, astonished, looking at Xander.

"Not mine." He said, at ease.

"Uh…the baby would belong to…uh, us." Willow said, a bit worried.

Giles took his glasses off and rubbed the lenses with his shirt. The two mothers looked at each other and then him.

"I am guessing that baby wasn't adopted." He stated.

"You'd be right." Tara said.

"She's kind of really, really, ours. Somehow." Willow said.

"I see." Giles tried to comprehend. "So, when did this happen?"

"Almost a week. Willow and I got back together when she found out I was, uh…" Tara said, turning red again.

"Are you mad?" Willow asked, looking a bit like a wounded puppy.

Giles's face expression turned to udder happiness and peace as he walked over to the two mothers and embraced them in a strong, meaningful hug. A tear swam from Willow's eye as Giles backed up and looked at them.

"Congratulations. Both of you." Giles said, smiling. Tara turned to Willow, wiping away her tear.

Dawn came down the stairs with Alphania in her arms. She looked a bit overwhelmed. When she got to the bottom of the staircase, she turned to see Giles.

"Giles!" She gasped. Giles smiled warmly at her and then glanced at the baby.

"Tara, I could make her stop crying. I tried bouncing her, rocking her, talking to her, everything! I don't know what you do to make her quiet." Dawn exclaimed in exhaust.

"Its okay, Dawnie. I'll take her." Tara said, easily taking the child into her arms. She hushed quickly, as always. Giles couldn't help but notice the mother in her. He glanced over to Willow, who was gazing into the baby's eyes and then into Tara's. They were loving every moment of this.

"Er, what did you decide on for a name?" He asked.

"Well, I tried convincing them to name her Rupert, but…I've come to conclude that that is a male name." Xander joked.

"Alphania Rose. Mostly we just call her Allie." Willow said, still focused on her girls.

"She's beautiful, really. A mix of your best qualities. It's always wonderful." Giles proclaimed.


	10. Back To Reality

It was easier having another person in the house. Giles helped with the baby, not that Willow and Tara didn't take care of her a lot. Giles offered to take care of Allie so that both women could return to school.

"Doesn't it feel so weird?" Willow asked, walking with Tara down the halls of U.C. Sunnydale.

Tara frowned. "I miss Allie already."

"Well, according to our schedules, we can get back home in about an hour. Until then I guess I'll just have to be good enough." Willow said, seductively.

"You're the best girlfriend ever, Willow, really." Tara smiled evilly "and your not bad in bed, either."

Willow leaned in and kissed Tara, trailing her tongue along her bottom lip. Tara quivered in happiness.

"Okay, now I officially want to get home for two reasons." Tara giggled.

"That makes two. Plus, I don't know how much spit-up and diapers Giles can take."

At the house, Dawn walked through the front door and tossed her backpack onto the floor in the living room. Giles was on the couch with Allie, patting her back.

"When'll they get back?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"Not sure. Whenever their classes end." Giles said, turning Allie around and into his arms.

"You tired? Want me to take her for you?" Dawn pleaded.

"I'm quite capable of taking care of an infant, thank you." He said, half sighing, half feeling a bit fatherly.

"Suit yourself."

"So, what's going on with you?" Giles asked kindly.

"Ah, you know, school. Then my free time I usually spend with the baby. She's so cute! To tell you the truth though, she's got Tara's smile." Dawn said, smiling herself.

"Yes, matter-of-factly she does."

"I want a baby of my own." Dawn pouted.

"No way, Dawn!" Buffy said, walking in the living room at the exact moment Dawn spoke.

"I didn't mean like, right now. Just someday. I want the kind of love that Willow and Tara have. The life they made out of their love. I want that for me." Dawn dazed.

Buffy and Giles stared blankly at Dawn, who wasn't really there yet. Within seconds she turned her gaze from the baby to Giles and Buffy.

"I'm not gay though. But that's not even the point. The point is, the love they created. It's all in her. And that's beautiful." Dawn started tearing up.

"I think someone's been watching too much Oprah." Buffy joked. Then she became serious, looking down at the beautiful baby girl in Giles arms. The blonde patch of hair, the deep green eyes, and that smile that is as unmistakable as Tara's. "You're right though Dawn. It is beautiful."

"It most definitely is." Giles added.


	11. Kidnapped

"We're home!" Willow yelled into the house, walking through the door, her right hand grasping Tara's.

They didn't have to walk long. Giles was on the couch with Alphania and Dawn. Buffy was standing near them.

"Is everything okay?" Tara asked them. "Did something happen?"

"Uh, no. No. Nothing happened." Giles exclaimed.

"Good." Willow sighed in relief, looking seductively at Tara. "Cause I've got something planned out."

Willow walked over to Giles and gave him a loving look, taking the baby out of his arms.

"Anytime. I'm here. I'm Grandpa Giles, indeed." Giles proclaimed in a childish voice. Everyone laughed. As soon as Allie was in Willow's arms, Tara practically skipped over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Were you good for your Grandpa Giles?" Tara said, trying not to laugh at the humor. Giles was 'father hen', the man of the house.

"Certainly was. Charming." Giles said softly, smiling.

"Are you taking her upstairs?" Dawn asked shyly.

"Yeah." Willow said, then realizing why she was asking. "Yes, you can play with her later Dawn." Willow smirked. She started up the stairs, one arm holding the infant and one arm looped with Tara's. They giggled as they went up to their room.

Tara pushed the door open with her free hand and walked into the bedroom, taking Alphania into her own arms. She then walked over and put the baby in her bassinette.

"She makes me feel so alive." Tara began to say. "As if we're given new meanings in life, you know?"

"I do." Willow whispered, smiling at her girlfriend. Both women sat down on the bed.

Willow crept her hand between Tara's thighs, giving them both goose bumps. Tara looked down at Willow's hand, then back up to her eyes. She took her hand and ran it along Willow's hair. This being not so common lately, both women were aroused quickly. Willow undid Tara's belt and buttons of her jeans while Tara leaned in and kissed her hard and long. Between kisses there were gasps for the air they didn't want to stop for.

At that moment, there was a scream downstairs followed by a loud crash of glass. Both women jumped and ran toward the door. They ran down the stairs to see a large demon hovering over Buffy's limp body that was apparently still alive. Shattered glass covered the floor from the bay window that the demon crashed through. Giles was trying to hold off the demon but the odds weren't looking so great. Within a second, the demon was turned around. Dawn was behind him trying to back away as quick as she could with an injured leg.

Tara being very close to Dawn, started to instinctively go towards her.

"You leave her alone!" Tara yelled, running towards Dawn. Buffy started to wake up, glass pressed into her skin here and there. Willow ran down the stairs to help Buffy get up safely.

"If you'd just hand the child over then no one would have to get hurt!" The demon argued.

"You won't take Dawn. We won't let you." Buffy yelled.

"Never." Giles added, still in severe pain.

"Not that child, you idiots." The demon flustered. "The infant. We know you have it."

Willow and Tara stood shocked. It took them a minute to realize what they wanted.

"No!" Tara cried. "Willow, don't let it!"

The demon yelled at her response and sent her across the dining room table to Giles. Willow started running to Tara, hearing her cry out in pain.

"Willow, no! I can handle myself. Allie can't!" Tara said, wincing.

"Giles, help her." Willow exclaimed as she ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. When she reached Alphania's bassinette, she panicked. The baby was nowhere to be found.

"The baby's gone!" Willow yelled from upstairs. "They've got her!"

Downstairs, Tara heard Willow and broke down in tears onto Giles' shoulder.

"Tara, we will get her back." He said, rubbing her back lovingly.

Willow ran back downstairs to see if she was down there.

"Buffy ran after the demon. But…" Dawn said, confused. "It didn't have Alphania."

"There must have been more than one. We got distracted." Giles frowned.

"I lost our daughter." Willow saddened.

"No, Willow." Tara tried to hold her tears back. "You didn't."

Willow walked over to Giles, bent over Tara who was half lying on the floor and half across Giles' shoulder. She nodded to Giles and he let go of Tara and stood up, walking to Dawn.

"Tara? Baby." Willow whispered, pulling at Tara's hands to get her up. Tara was silent. Willow bent down next to her. Tara put her head on Willow's chest. Buffy came running back into the house, tired and defeated.

"I'm sorry. It ran off too quickly." Buffy said shamefully.

At this news Tara began to cry harder, which only made Willow begin to cry.

"We will get her back, baby. Do you hear me? We will get our daughter back." Willow said, angry at the fact that something had taken what meant the most to both of them.

"What do they want with a baby? Why her, I mean, she's innocent. She didn't do anything." Tara cried.

"They're demons, Tara. They're demons." Dawn said coldly.


	12. Shattered

"I'm coming up blank." Xander said, sitting at the table in the Magic Box. Around him, Buffy, Dawn, and Giles were trying to find out who took Alphania.

"Did Willow say anything before you left?" Xander asked Buffy.

"Only that they were staying there. I think they needed to be alone for a little while." Buffy said, sighing.

"As you could imagine, they weren't very talkative." Giles said sternly, still angry at the fact that these demons kidnapped an innocent baby.

Willow slowly brushed her hand through Tara's hair. Tara's head was on Willow's shoulder and Willow's head was rested against the headboard of their bed.

"Tara, do you want me to get you some tea?" Willow asked softly.

"How could I let this happen, Willow? How could I have been so stupid as to leave her alone?" Tara cried. "What kind of mother am I?"

"The best." Willow answered. She kissed Tara's forehead and a tear slid down her cheek, splashing onto Tara's face. Tara looked up to see Willow let go of her emotions.

"Willow…" Tara hushed. "Do you think she's okay? I mean, do you think she's-"

"It'll be alright. No matter what we'll stick through this. It's just that-well, we need magic." Willow finally said.

"But you can't, Willow. You said it yourself. You'll get hooked again."

"But if it saves our daughter's life…then I have to."

"Oh, Willow…I'm so scared." Tara cried.

"I know baby. Me too. I'm scared too." Willow admitted, wiping the tears from her face.

She got off of the bed and knelt down to reach the large box underneath. Tara got off the bed and sat in an open area on the floor. Willow grabbed a few supplies from the box and brought them over to where Tara was sitting. She took Tara's hand in her own and looked her in the eye.

"I love you and Allie more than anything in this or any other world, Tara. No matter what happens after we do this spell, I need you to know that."

"Willow, you're acting like you're going to die. What might happen?" Tara asked Willow seriously.

"Just promise me, Tara, that you'll always remember."

"I will. Always." Tara promised.

Willow sighed. She was ready. "Okay, let's do this."


	13. Rack Is Back

Willow held hands with Tara and both women closed their eyes. The map in the middle of the floor glowed brightly.

"La diosa Hecete ahora me conduce al secuestrador de Alphania!" Willow chanted. Tara whispered softly "Goddess Hecete" repeatedly.

Willow's eyes opened and flashed black and her body grew too cold to touch. Tara took her hands out of Willow's and put them between her thighs to warm them. Both women heard a pound of thunder and a flash of lightning that struck down at a particular part of the map. There was a burn mark where it struck. The thunder stopped and Willow and Tara inhaled deeply.

"It worked." Willow exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked her, rubbing her now warm hands.

"I'm fine now. I'm going to be fine." Willow smiled. She glanced down at the map and to her surprise she knew where Alphania was. "That bastard!" Willow sneered.

"Willow? What is it? Where is she?" Tara asked, worry written all over her face.

"I have to go. Now." Willow said, angered.

"Sweetie, where?" Tara asked.

"To an old supplier." Willow said, walking out of the room and then out of the house. Tara couldn't keep up with her.

"Buffy, I'm still not finding anything on these demons." Xander exclaimed.

"It's as if they never existed." Giles said, cleaning his glasses.

"I know." Buffy pouted. "I just wish we knew where she was."

"Willow does." Tara yelled, running through the door to the Magic Box.

"What?" Dawn questioned.'

"I'm not very clear on it. We were doing a spell. One that would pinpoint where Allie is and when Willow saw what the map pointed out she stormed out." Tara panicked.

"Um, um, did she say anything before she left? Where she was going?" Giles asked Tara.

"Uh yeah. She said 'an old supplier'. I don't understand what she was talking about but that's where our daughter is and if that got her that angry it must a really bad place." Tara said.

"I can't think of where she might be going." Buffy said, trying to think.

"Amy's?" Xander asked.

"You guys…" Dawn started to say.

"No. Why would Amy take Alphania? She doesn't even know about her. Plus, she's not powerful enough to command demons." Buffy corrected Xander.

"Guys…" Dawn continued.

"Oh yeah. I didn't think of that." Xander said.

"Guys!" Dawn yelled. Everybody stopped talking and turned to Dawn. "I think I know where Willow and Allie are. You remember Rack, right?"

"What about him?" Buffy asked.

"I think that's where she's going. She used to say he was her supplier." Dawn pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Buffy questioned.

"Buffy…" Dawn said, reminding her sister of the incident between her and Willow.

"Your right. Good job Dawn. You guys, we need to get going. Willow's going to need serious backup." Buffy said.

"Wait a minute! Who's Rack?" Tara yelled.

"He's the person Willow went to for a magic high." Xander informed Tara.

"Why would a magic supplier want a three month old baby?" Tara asked, rather confused.

"That's what we're going to find out." Buffy said, walking out the door to the Magic Box. The rest followed her.


	14. Death Becomes Her

Willow found her way to Rack's cloaked palace. There were dozens of junkies standing, sitting, and some even laying outside the door. Willow didn't have time for this. Who knows what he could be doing to Alphania. She was so angry that she pushed everyone that was in her way, out of the way.

"Hey! Wait in line you bitch!" A woman yelled. Her skin was olive colored and dirty.

"V.I.P., nimrod." Willow retaliated.

She walked up to the door and slammed it open to find Rack sitting on his couch. Alphania was nowhere in sight.

"I knew you'd come, Strawberry." Rack said, smirking.

"Where is she, Rack?" Willow said, very serious.

"Where is who?" Rack asked, laughing.

"Don't play games with me! My daughter!" Willow yelled.

Willow stopped for a second to hear the faint sound of cries. Baby cries.

"Allie! Where are you, baby?" Willow called out.

"I knew you had power the minute you came crawling to me." Rack said, unfazed by Willow's yelling.

"Why did you do it, Rack? What good is she to you?" Willow tried some psychiatry.

"Well she brought you here didn't she?" Rack paused for a moment, sincere disappointment on his face. "You were so powerful. Then you let that white witch and her magical spawn get in the way of that."

"Don't you dare-"

"Are you happy living that type of life, Strawberry?"

"I love them." Willow cried.

"That wasn't the question." Rack laughed. "Don't you wish you could go back to the way it was before, with Amy?"

"You want me to date Amy?" Willow asked, confused.

"I don't think you're understanding the offer I'm making here." Rack said, sitting down on his couch, relaxed.

"I'm not going back, Rack. No way."

"Fine then. If you don't want to play by the rules…you die."

"You won't lay a hand on her." A voice came from the doorway.

"Tara!" Willow exclaimed in fear. "Go, go now!"

"No. Not until I have our family again." Tara said sternly.

"Oh, so this is her, huh Strawberry? Hmmm…pretty little witch." Rack said, his eyes scanning Tara's soft features.

"Rack you leave her alone." Willow warned, her eyes blackening.

"So that's what it takes eh?" Rack chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?" Willow asked. "What's in this for you?"

"Magic, of course." Rack chuckled again.

"You bathe in magic, Rack. Why concern yourself with a baby?" Willow tried some head games…but they didn't seem to be working.

"Oh, you misunderstand Strawberry."

Rack held his hands out as Alphania appeared in them.

Tara gasped. "Oh my Goddess…Willow…"

"I don't want to keep the child. I just want her power. The power she was born with." Rack laughed viciously.

Tara put her hands to her mouth as she watched Rack with her baby.

"She's harmless, Rack. She doesn't have any power." Willow angered.

"Oh but she does. And she will use that in time. Against me!"

Rack's yells made Allie cry and Tara couldn't take seeing this anymore. She, only a few feet in back of Willow, ran up to where Willow was and raised her hands toward Rack. Seeing this, Willow grabbed Tara's arms and put them down.

"Tara, you can't. You could hurt Allie, baby." Willow whispered.

Rack smiled. Allie faded out of his hands and out of sight completely.

"Take your best shot, witch." He laughed.

"How about I go first?" Giles offered from the doorway.

"By all means." Rack said, opening his arms fearlessly.

Just as Willow had put Tara's arms down, Tara took her best shot.

"el hecete de la diosa de la madre hace a demonio thy castigado por siempre por sus hechos." Tara spoke loudly and clearly.

A flame started within Rack's chest and he tried to pat it out as it spread and rose. It wasn't as powerful as Tara thought it might be and Rack got it out momentarily.

"Stupid witch." Rack said, breathing deeply. He raised his hand and sent Tara flying against the back wall of his hideout.

"Tara!" Willow yelled out.

Giles ran to Tara and checked for a pulse. It was faint but steady. He took Tara's head onto his lap and brushed the hair out of her face. She had cuts and scrapes all over her body. She was still unconscious.

"Okay, now you've done it." Willow sneered as her eyes blackened. She summoned a pack of knives from within a case she'd brought with her.

"Oh come on, nothing new?" Rack asked carelessly.

Willow whipped knife after knife at him and he knocked them all to the floor…meaning Willow only had one left. She wanted this one to kill him. The knife went right for his heart when Rack used his magic to turn it around and right at her. Willow let out a yelp as the knife cut into her abdomen. She fell onto her knees as blood trickled from the wound. Tara, now conscious, yelled out to her and rose from Giles lap and scrawled her way to Willow.

"Willow, baby, no!" Tara cried. Willow collapsed into Tara's arms and fell unconscious. Without a second thought, Giles came from behind Rack and drove two knives from the floor into his heart. Rack's body exploded into fire and went out. Giles ran over to Tara to see her crying over Willow. Tara looked up sadly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Giles, she's dying." Tara cried.

"But-" Giles started to say.

"We don't have enough time to make it to the hospital." Tara said. Tara heard the faint cry and rose to her feet. Over on Rack's couch was baby Allie wrapped in her blanket.

"Allie…" Tara said, picking up the infant.

"You got her back." Giles smiled.

"But look at the cost." Tara cried.

"Tara…" Willow opened her eyes.

"Baby…hold still okay? Just-just hold still. And hang on, please hang on." Tara said, crying softly. Tara handed the baby to Giles.

"Allie…you got her…she's…" Willow said.

"Willow, don't close your eyes…stay awake…please."

"Tara…I'm cold…" Tears rolled down Willow's cheeks.

Giles placed his hand over his eyes as he too began to cry.

"I love you." Willow whispered.

"No, Willow. No. I don't love you--stay with me—please stay with me!"

Willow closed her eyes and Tara melted onto her chest.

"No! Willow come back! Come back Willow, come back…I love you."

Giles rubbed Tara's back as he just sat there crying and trying to process what had just happened. Who had just died right in front of him.

Willow…


	15. Bitter Sweet

"Hello?" Buffy said, answering the phone at the Magic Box. She was silent. Tears rolled down her face, her body shook.

"Buffy what is it? What's wrong?!" Xander yelled from the table in the shop. He ran towards her as she hung up the phone.

"Buff what's going on? Who was that?"

"Giles. He um…"

"The baby…did something-"

"Willow…" Buffy said, collapsing on Xander's shoulder. Xander knew it. He cried with Buffy as they drove in his car down to the wet, rainy street that Rack's place used to be. Now all there was on the street was Giles and Tara. And Willow's body.

"Tara…" Buffy said, walking into Tara's arms. She held her for what seemed like forever.

"She's gone. I said I didn't love her but I didn't mean it…I didn't…" Tara cried into Buffy's shoulder. Xander came over and hugged Tara as well and then he looked in her eyes.

"We'll brave together okay?" He said.

"I can't be brave Xander. Not now…not ever again."

Xander started to cry. "Me neither."

"It was my fault, Xander. It was all my fault. If I just kept the baby a secret then nobody would have gotten hurt. Willow would be…"

Just then a dark cloud came and a face appeared in it.

"Osiris…" Tara whispered.

"Willow Rosenberg was an honest fighter. Rack has been killed and a great shift in balance has occurred in good and evil. Ms. Rosenberg's death wasn't intended."

"So what does this all mean?" Tara asked.

"I was informed this by a demon. This demon told me that if Ms. Rosenberg isn't resurrected then there will be more innocent deaths."

"Wait, you are going to bring her back? With no strings attached?" Giles asked hopefully.

"No strings." Osiris said. "You have Anyanka to thank for this."

"Anya…" Xander whispered through tears.

At that Osiris was gone.

"Tara…" Willow coughed, on the wet ground. Her body was shivering.

"Baby? Willow?" Tara said, running to Willow and getting down on her knees in front of her now alive body.

"Tara…"

"Willow I love you. I do love you. I'll always, always love you. I'm sorry." Tara cried, tears mixing with the raindrops on her face.

Willow sat herself up carefully and pulled Tara's lips to hers in a passionate kiss that lasted minutes. Tara threw her hands on Willow's hair and all over her body to feel her warmth she'd missed so much.

"I'm here baby, don't cry." Willow said, breathlessly and meaningfully.

In Giles's arms was baby Alphania beginning to cry. Tara stood up for a moment and took Allie from Giles. She gave Allie to Willow and kissed her again.

"Allie…" Willow whispered. "Don't you start crying either. Your mommies are here."

"I guess she won't be killing Rack after all." Tara said, looking up at Giles.

"Thank you." Willow smiled, looking from him to her two girls.

Giles smiled. As did everyone else.

note: this may seem like the end but it's not. Next chapter you'll see life from Allie's point of view...


	16. A Lot Can Happen In Six Years

_Author's Note:_Hey everyone! I'm back and I've got some juicy plots ahead. Give me some feedback on this chapter. What do you want to see happen next? I know this chapter is a little short but it's a warm-up for me. I wanted to start the beginning slow so you get a chance to understand the family dinamics and such. I hope you enjoy reading just as much as I love writing this for you guys. Thanks and as always…Joss ownes most of the stuff. )

_It's been a while since Alphania Rose Rosenberg was welcomed into this world to two loving parents and a world full of twists and turns. Her life was just beginning when an old friend of her mother's showed up and almost killed them all. Since then things haven't changed a whole lot. Things still attacking, still fighting the good fight, life goes on. _

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy." Allie repeated as she tugged the sleeve of her mother's shirt. It was only six in the morning and the two women had been up half the night demon researching with the gang.

"Baby, what is it?" Tara asked her daughter. Allie took her response as an invite. She reached her little arms up onto the bed and pulled herself the rest of the way. She found a little space between her mommies to snuggle right in. Willow opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of her precious little girl. Tara turned herself around so she could face the other two. She too smiled at the little girl. Her blonde wavy hair was tangled and her eyes were wide awake.

"Did you sleep good baby?" Willow asked her daughter. Little Allie smiled and nodded. As expected every morning, Allie began to tell her mommies about her dream.

"It was Buffy." She said, as she smiled. "She was a princess." She proclaimed as she stood up on the bed and acted as a princess would. She walked along the bed and held her pajama pants up as if it were a long beautiful dress. "But the princess was a special princess. She had to fight monsters." Willow and Tara laughed at their daughter's vivid imagination. Suddenly, Allie let go of her imaginary dress and in change carried an imaginary sword. She whisked it left and right and left again as if in a battle. Then, Willow grabbed Allie at the ankles and Allie tumbled down beside them with giggles. She stopped and look from mommy to mommy. "But she didn't win and the monster killed her."

"Well, it was just a dream sweetie." Willow said soothingly to Allie. "Why don't you go into your room and get dressed for the day, okay?" Allie nodded and jumped from the bed and ran off into the other room. Willow stretched across her girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss.

"Willow, do you think she's okay?" Tara worried.

Willow shrugged. "She's only five. I don't think she understands what's going on just yet."

"I know. But what happened last week…with Buffy. I think it shook her up a bit."

Willow nodded in agreement. _It was scary. Buffy almost died…again. That demon really did a number on her. But I think Tara's right. Allie's too young to be exposed to that. The demon just came out of nowhere. Attacked us in our own home. We have to be more careful…we can't loose anyone else…._


End file.
